Conventionally, in a tire mounted to a vehicle or the like, various methods to reinforce a bead part are adopted in order to improve operation stability. In Patent Literature 1, a tire in which an organic fiber reinforcing cord layer is arranged at an inner side of a bead filler forming a bead part in a tire width direction, and a metal reinforcing cord layer is arranged at an outer side of the bead filler in the tire width direction is disclosed. In the tire disclosed in Patent Literature 1, by reinforcing the head part by the metal reinforcing cord layer and the organic fiber reinforcing cord layer, rigidity in a lateral direction is enhanced, and therefore the operation stability is improved.